In a collaborative environment, some computer applications allow multiple clients to simultaneously edit a document. As multiple clients are editing the document, a server may maintain a copy of the document. The server may need to continually update the copy of the document to reflect the current state of the document. This can lead to inefficiencies.
For example, even with only a single client editing the document, the client's application may need to continuously update the server to allow the transition to multi-party editing when it occurs. This can increase server load, thereby causing a degradation in performance.